


Befriend a Lit Major

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, First Meetings, Gen, It's short but if I were braver this would be a full-length boi, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, because I love these nerds?, get me some Adult Gays any day, the teens are life ruining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: I don’t mean to sound like a creep but I couldn’t help but notice you borrowed my favourite book and I just wanted to tell you that you’ll love itIt's...exactly what you're expecting?





	Befriend a Lit Major

“I don’t mean to sound like a creep, but I couldn’t help but notice you borrowed my favorite book, and I just wanted to tell you that you’re going to love it!”

Keishin jumped and turned to the direction of the voice. “Hah?”

A short man with big, brown eyes grinned up at him. “The book! It’s incredible. You’re going to love the ending. And everything leading up to it. It’s so good! Oh – ah! – Takeda Ittetsu, by the way. Sorry for interrupting. Enjoy your reading, sir!”

“Ukai Keishin,” Keishin replied slowly. “I’m reading this for a class I’m taking, so I’m not really looking to enjoy it so much as understand?”

“Mm. Well, there’s no reason you can’t enjoy academic reading!” Takeda pointed out, sitting beside him. “I’m a literature major, myself, so maybe I’m a bit biased.”

“I’m just taking this because it’s a required class.” Keishin set the book aside. “Whoever said there was time in college to party constantly was lying. It’s been two months and I’m over it.”

Takeda hummed thoughtfully. “You’re a freshman, then?”

Keishin glanced over at him. “Err, yeah? You aren’t?”

The man flushed red and shook his head. “I’m a senior. Don’t worry – it happens all the time. But,” he continued, “as your senpai, I can tell you that once you join clubs that interest you and make some friends, you will enjoy college as much as you hate it.”

Takeda moved to stand, but Keishin caught his arm. “Wait, err, Takeda-san.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe, if we exchanged numbers, you could help me out with whatever I, um, don’t get. In the book. Or proofread my essay, or something, if you wanted.”

Takeda smiled, and it overtook his entire face. Keishin was half-sure he went blind just from looking.

“Sure, Ukai-kun. I can help you study any time you need.” Takeda wrote down his number on the corner of Keishin’s notebook. “It’s helpful to befriend a lit major or two when you’ve got a lot of essays to write.”

“I’ll bet it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I were braver, I'd take this on. I'd write a full-length fic about the university years that Ukai spends pining until eventually there was some get-together. They'd be cute. It would be wholesome. But will I do it? Not unless someone explicitly asked me to, because I am a Coward.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
